Nunca te diré que fue amor
by Maguz
Summary: El sueño de Antonio es ser un famoso cantante de tango y comienza su carrera en un burdel criollo donde conoce a Lovino. El amor los encuentra y el morocho debe tomar una dura decision. ¿Vale mas su amor por el español o la felicidad de ver cumplido su sueño?. Spamano. Nombres humanos y universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Quieren que les cuente,

La triste historia de un muchacho

De porte italiano y valija en mano

Que termino, junto a su hermano,

Vagando por la noche,

De mano en mano

Y de boca en boca?

Sus labios valían unos pesos

Sus caderas, un tanto mas

Pero su corazón no tenia precio

Yo quise ser su dueño

Pero él jamás me lo permitió…

El muchacho de los ojos verdes

Antonio miro la fachada del burdel antes de entrar. No era el mejor lugar para comenzar su carrera como cantante pero al menos no terminaría muerto de hambre y desalojado. Acomodo su sombrero, nervioso, pues nunca había entrado a un lugar así. Es mas, su único contacto cercano a una mujer ,fue estrechar los brazos de su madre antes de partir de España. En estos momentos agradeció que su madre siguiera en la tierra de sus raíces, pues seria muy deshonroso para ella ver a su único hijo entrar a un oscuro burdel de Buenos Aires.

Le dio un vistazo rápido al lugar. Una antigua casona colonial con al menos 10 habitaciones que convergirán en un gran salón central. A su izquierda se deslumbraba un escenario que parecía que se iba a venir a bajo en cualquier momento. A su derecha, el cantinero con cara de pocos amigos. No lo culparía por esa cara, el ambiente era deplorable. Se sentó en la barra y le pidió al hombre alto de marcado acento holandés, que necesitaba hablar con el dueño. El rubio se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones y dejo a cargo a una bella chica con mirada felina. Ella le ofreció una copa de vino mientras esperaba a la "madamme". Su vista voltio fugazmente hacia los sillones, donde una decena de señoritas se reía, por debajo, del nerviosismo del español. No podía mirarlas, lo consumía la vergüenza de ver tanta carne y tan poca ropa. Una vez mas, agradeció que su madre no estuviera viéndolo.

Antonio, perdido en sus remordimientos mentales, tratando de recordar que debía ser un buen cristiano, no se percato que, desde el fondo del salón una mirada ojiverde lo inspeccionaba. A la lejanía hubiera jurado que era una hermosa mujer pero mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Si, la persona en cuestión era muy hermosa pero era un muchacho. Un adolecente morocho con un extraño rulo que sobresalía de sus cabellos.

_-oye bastardo ya estas atendido?-_ pregunto el muchacho inclinándose sobre el. Vestía un uniforme rojo de sirvienta, unos tacones stilettos y medias acanaladas. Antonio se sonrojo al percibir el estrecho contacto y la finalidad de la proposición.

_-disculpa pero no vengo por eso-_ le sonrió mientras intentaba echarse hacia atrás, saliendo de ese incomodo acercamiento.

_-¿y para que rayos vienes aquí? ¿A mirar las cortinas?¿ o es que no te parezco lindo? Si no te gusta lo que ves te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda-_le grito al español que no sabia donde meterse de los nervios que tenía.

-_Lovino deja de molestar, el señor no requiere tus servicios-_Ante ellos apareció un hombre de aspecto esbelto y una cuidada cabellera rubia. Francis, el dueño del burdel, invito a Antonio a sentarse en uno de los sillones. El trato era simple: Antonio necesitaba un modo de subsistir y se le daba bien el canto y el francés necesitaba algo de entretenimiento en el burdel mientras dejaba descansar a sus empleadas.

El morocho saco su guitarra y le dio una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades, lo que termino de convencer al dueño. Si, Antonio cantaba muy bien, le faltaba técnica pero tenia la pasión. Era como un diamante en bruto.

Sin tiempo que perder, Francis le dijo que podía comenzar a trabajar de inmediato. Arriba del escenario, improviso el primer tango que recordaba, para esta audiencia llena de trabajadores de la noche y hombres con lujuria.

Casi nadie le prestaba atención, solo algunos hombres volteaban la vista de vez en cuando, atrapados por algún fragmento del cantico, mientras que las chicas seguían cuchicheando entre ellas. El único que no le aparto sus ojos por un segundo, fue aquel muchacho altanero, que recién conocía, lo que hizo brotar aun más su nerviosismo ,pero que a la vez, le obligaba a dejar una mejor impresión.

Pasaron dos tangos enteros hasta que un hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada de fuego se llevara a Lovino de su vista. Antonio cantaba , mientras seguía con la mirada a la pareja hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Luego de un rato el muchacho volvió de su tarea, algo mas cansado y un tanto mas enojado, pero seguía embrujado por el tango que cantaba el español.

De otra habitación apareció un chico, muy pareció a el ojiverde, con una sonrisa muy impropia de ese lugar, que se le unió en el sillón mientras lo escuchaban. Unos minutos luego se les adhirió una bella mulata con dos coletas en el pelo. Aunque esto no duro mucho pues cada un tanto de hora debían volver a su trabajo, a veces solos y veces juntos, los clientes se los llevaban a alguno de los rincones de la casona.

La noche, que parecía casi eterna, se esfumo en un santiamén y pronto los rayos del sol golpearon las únicas dos ventanas que no estaban tapadas por las cortinas. Francis, se presento nuevamente y le entrego como pago un par de pesos al español. Antonio calzo su guitarra al hombro, para regresar al conventillo donde vivía, no sin antes volver a encontrarse con la mirada del ojiverde.

No quiso ser descortés y se acerco a saludar al muchacho, cuya espalda recaía en la puerta de una de las piezas. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Este hizo un gesto de desprecio y lo arrastro de un tirón hacia adentro. El ojiverde lo tiro de un manotazo a la cama y le desbrocho los pantalones sin pudor o algún signo de vergüenza evidente.

_-Me gusta como cantas, bastardo_-le dijo mientras buscaba el bulto del español. Antonio intento incorporarse pero la imagen del muchacho pasando su lengua por su virilidad lo obligo a cerrar los ojos. Al final desistió a la húmeda sensación que el morocho provocaba en su miembro. No sabia cual era el precio por los servicios del castaño pero estaba seguro de que valía cada centavo. Quizás era la ansiedad del primer toque de otra persona que lo estaba desviando pero en ese momento Lovino le pareció la criatura mas hermosa del mundo.

Lo inundaban unas ganas tremendas de besarlo pero ni bien terminó, el ojiverde se esfumo de la habitación. Ni siquiera tubo el pudor de limpiarse las mejillas, solo se fue, dejando al español un tanto confundido y un tanto embobado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Gracias a **_**Miyako Hyuuga1912**_** por el review. Pero si, Lovino, Feli y Seychelles son prostitutas. Pasa que la historia esta ambientada luego de la primera guerra mundial, cuando vinieron muchos inmigrantes al país. No te sorprendas porque en los burdeles abundaba de todo. Además en el principio el tango se bailaba entre hombres y en esos lugares, así que me pareció buena idea para juntar a estos dos.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

De oliva eran sus ojos

Del pueblo eran sus labios

Mataba con su mirada

Asesina, agonizaba

Con furia, su juventud

Sus días, sus noches,pasaba

Encerrado como una fiera

Salvaje y traicionera

Entre las paredes

De aquel vulgar burdel

El amor no paga la renta

Antonio se calzo los pantalones y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, ignorando las risitas de algunas muchachas que murmuraban por lo bajo. Francis también le dedico una sonrisa antes de verlo partir, consiente de las libertades que se tomaba su empleado.

Tomo el tranvía rumbo al conventillo donde estaba viviendo. Mientras llegaba a su destino miraba la cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba. Rubios, morochos, algún que otro mulato. Todos hablando en un castellano de diversos acentos que le sonaba tan divertido como perturbador.

El ambiente de nostalgia que rodeaba San Telmo le hacia preguntarse que historias guardaba la gente tras esas caras. Quizás los relatos de sus vidas eran verdaderos capítulos sacados de una novela, un tanto más tristes o más alegres que la suya, pero sin duda dignas de escuchar.

Antonio pensó, que cuando sea un cantante famoso podría volver por su madre y relatarle entre rimas tangueras sus aventuras en la vieja Buenos Aires. Sin embargo, por el momento el objetivo principal era no terminar en la calle.

Una vez en el conventillo, volvió a recordar lo dura que es la vida. Cientos de personas se repartían entre unas cuantas habitaciones, desbordada de inmigrantes. No había muchas opciones. Era vivir compartiendo la habitación con un par de extraños o arriesgarse a sobrevivir en la calle.

Mientras atravesaba el patio principal, cruzando las miradas con sus múltiples vecinos no podía sacar a Lovino de su cabeza. Su madre le hubiera advertido que ese chico era el mismísimo demoño y lo mandaría de una cachetada a rezar a la iglesia para salvar su alma. Si, seguro habría echo y hasta el mismo lo pensó pero no tenia idea ni siquiera de donde estaba la iglesia mas cercana. Hacia poco mas de dos meses que Antonio había arribado y no quería aventurarse demasiado en el barrio. Solo conocía un par de lugares que le había mostrado Feliks, el muchacho con quien compartía habitación.

El polaco, de sonrisa pintada y ojos cansados, trabajaba lustrando zapatos en la calle o en alguna estación de tren. Gracias a sus contactos fue que le recomendó al español probar suerte en el burdel. En poco tiempo habían forjado una gran amistad, a pesar de que se entendían la mitad de lo que decían. Con ellos también habitaba en las mismas cuatro paredes un joven muy tímido, proveniente de algún país báltico cuya existencia era totalmente desconocida para el español. Su único hobbies y ocasional trabajo consistía en tallar figurillas de madera. El ojiazul estaba enamorado de una muchacha que también vivía en el conventillo pero nunca se animaba a declararle su amor, a veces por simple timidez, otras veces porque no estaba seguro si hablaban el mismo idioma y otras tantas porque su hermano prometió romperle los huesos si intentaba algo con ella.

Si, la vida era dura y muchas de estas personas fueron forzadas a compartir el mismo espacio contra su voluntad pero en las tardes cuando se reunían en el patio a cantar, beber y bailar poco se acordaban de los prejuicios del vecino. Antonio también se sumo al canto, entreteniendo a la multitud con algunas coplas chistosas y sevillanas que recordaba.

Su guitarra y un par de canciones pegadizas era todo lo que había traído de España. Sin embargo eso no le generaba ningún ingreso aquí. Lo que de verdad necesitaba era componer algún tango, como esos que había visto cantar con tanta pasión a algunos criollos.

Con un poco de vergüenza pero lleno de inspiración, pidió prestada la pluma del polaco y compuso la letra más linda que se le pudo ocurrir. "Ojos Verdes" le pareció el mejor titulo para su creación y contento con el resultado se fue a dormir, ya que a la noche le esperaba otra ronda en el burdel.

Mientras tanto, en la antigua casona, Lovino intentaba conciliar el sueño. Al no poder dormir y saber que estaría más cansado durante la noche, se frustro, golpeando el cabezal de la cama. Su hermano, que dormía a su lado , despertó de golpe.

-_hermano no seas malo y deja dormir a los demás-_ le recrimino Feliciano

_- Si pudiera lo haría, pero no pudo sacarme esta estúpida canción de la cabeza que canto ese maldito bastardo_-gruñía el ojiverde. Su hermano se sentó y lo miro refunfuñar y hacer puchero con los cachetes y le puso la cara de "ya me di cuenta que te gusta ese chico " que tanto disgustaba al mayo de los italianos. Lovino agarro la almohada y golpeo a Feliciano por esa acusación no dicha pero sobreentendida.

_-no te enojes Lovino, esta bien si te gusta una persona_-sonrió el chico de ojos almendrados- _a veces enamorarse de alguien hace las cosas mas llevaderas..y es mas fácil si piensas en esa persona especial mientras..bueno ya sabes..hacemos nuestro trabajo-_se sonrojo.

-_Yo no estoy enamorado, eso es para idiotas-_ volvió a mirar a Feliciano que escondía su sonrojo entre la almohada_- pero cuéntame tonto fratellino ¿ tu en quien piensas?_

_-Bueno a veces en comida, como una pizza o un rico helado como los que comíamos con el abuelo ¿te cuerdas?_- El ojiverde volvió a recostarse, dándole la espalda a su hermano, no tenia ganas de escuchar sus tonterías _–y en ese panadero que es tan amable conmigo_-susurro por lo bajo.

-_Feliciano, si algún día quieres salir de aquí, concéntrate en gustarle a un hombre adinerado, no a un maldito panadero que te regala masitas y biscochos-_ intento hacerle volver a la realidad al menor.

El menor de los italianos abrazo al mayor por detrás, mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos. Lovino apretó fuertemente las muñecas de su hermano, que estaban enlazadas en su pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchacho de ojos verdes

no puedo dejar de verte

me tienes engatuzado

con tu mirada asesina

eres mi nueva obsesion

una sonrisa, solo espero

que se forme entre tus labios

y todos los tangos cantados

habran valido la pena cantarlos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Nuevas Oportunidades-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y pronto la noche porteña comenzaría a iluminarse con las farolas de la calle. Feliks ya había vuelto de la estación con su cajón adornado, donde guardaba las pomadas y trapos para lustrar. A su lado, en silencio, Toris llevaba bajo su brazo las artesanías que le quedaron sin vender. Para ellos el día terminaba así, en la habitación del conventillo tomando una improvisada sopa, junto al español.

Sin embargo, para Antonio la noche era el comienzo de sus días, debía ir al burdel a ganarse su pan. Mientras llegaba a su destino, aprovechando que el tranvía estaba casi vacio, comenzó a recitar los versos del tango que compuso. Primero como un susurro, escondiendo su cara entre las sombras de su flequillo. Luego se animo a elevar la voz, al ver que una persona lo escuchaba con atención.

_-¡que pinta de letra!-_ dijo un muchacho muy confianzudo, luego de aplaudir.

_-gracias, la escribí yo mismo. ¿te gusta?-_el español estaba feliz de que alguien aprecie su creación

-_le falta un poco de picardía criolla pero la letra esta buenísima, gallego_ -sonreía el porteño- _¿tienes mas?_

_-no, solo escribí esta por ahora-_ se disculpo

El argentino se quito el sombrero y le extendió la mano al español. Se saludaron como se debía y sonrieron, hasta que el muchacho se percato de que estaba cerca de su destino

_-Esta es mi parada-_se despidió, no sin antes voltear la vista - _Cuando tengas un par de tangos mas ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra junta tanguera? Nos reunimos todas las noches en la vieja casona del señor Lacroze. Pregunta por "tincho" y te dejaran entrar_- lo saludo con la mano antes de bajar.

Antonio lo saludo también. Al final su madre tenía razón cuando le dijo que en Buenos Aires encontraría más oportunidades. No eran mentira los folletos , ni tampoco las recomendaciones de su tío. Hasta podría olvidarse de lo mal que lo paso en el barco que lo trajo. SI, cuando volviera a ver a su madre tendría mil historias para contarle. Contento, siguió tarareando hasta llegar al burdel.

Respiro profundo antes de entrar, pues debía verle la cara al muchacho de ojos oliva. Saludo al holandés con cara de pocos amigos y le pidió algo de vino. Volvió a inspeccionar la sala antes de subir al improvisado escenario ,pero no podía ver al muchacho de ayer. Se desanimo un poco pero continúo con su labor.

A los pocos minutos, de los brazos de un sujeto, Lovino salió de una de las habitaciones. Prendió un cigarro, cruzo las piernas y se detuvo a escuchar el tango que cantaba Antonio. La noche se fue como vino, viendo al muchacho pasar de brazo en brazo. Con esa mirada tan particular sobre el, el tiempo pareciera correr mas rápido. Antes de irse, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse . La de lovino era desafiante, con un trazo de tristeza. En cambio la de Antonio, estaba llena de esperanza y sueños.

_-Estas mejorando bastardo_-le dijo el muchacho- _ayer temblabas como una hoja en el escenario_

-_Es que es la primera vez que canto frente a gente que no sean mis vecinos_-le respondió-_no hace mucho que estoy en Buenos Aires, tengo que acostumbrarme ¿y tu?-_sonrió el español

-_hace 3 años_-dijo sin apartarle la vista, luego suspiro- _pero yo que tu no estaría tan sonriente. Concéntrate en ganar algo de dinero o terminas como yo_

El español tenia un poco de vergüenza al verlo vestido así pero el muchacho le llamaba mucho la atención. No sabía si era por misericordia a su destino o por lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, pero los ojos del italiano lo atrapaban.

_-tienes razón, tengo que escribir mas canciones_- le sonrió, rascándose la cabeza- _además tampoco se bailar_

-_yo puedo enseñarte_-le ofreció el ojiverde

_-¿en serio harías eso por mi? Eres increíble_-lo abrazo fuertemente hasta que el italiano se lo saco de encima a empujones

_-no te ilusiones, te cobrare ¿o te pensaste que lo iba a hacer por estúpida caridad? _

_-Te pagare, prometo conseguir dinero y te pagare para que me enseñes-_ Antonio estaba feliz, por fin aprendería a bailar tango y no pasar vergüenza en el intento.

-_Ahora vete y déjame descansar. Puedes encontrarme al mediodía en la plaza que esta a dos cuadras de aquí. Mas vale que no faltes maldito-_ el italiano volteo para adentrarse de nuevo en la casona, disimulando una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

-_oye..no te pregunte ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-_Lovino- _le sonrió antes de marcharse a descansar.

Feliciano, que estaba en un esquina observando la escena se alegro mucho. No había visto sonreír a su hermano desde hacia años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capitulo. Calentito como pan salido del horno. De nuevo, gracias ****Miyako Hyuuga1912 ****por seguir comentando la historia. Me encanta leer tus review.**

**AHH,Tincho va a salir mas adelante en la historia y otros personajes también. Abrazos!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**.-El tango se baila con pasión **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano termino de vestirse, ante el apuro de su hermano. Quien lo miraría con esa ropa le parecería un simple adolescente de pocos recursos. Mocasines, pantalón, camisa y chaleco arreglado con algunos agujeros por aquí y por allá. Nada en su vestimenta de varón delataba los revoltijos de la noche anterior. Su mirada inocente y cara alegre nunca compaginaron con la frialdad de su labor, al contrario de Lovino, cuya cara de odio y malestar lo delataba.

Una sonrisa y un par de pensamientos que lo alejen de la realidad era lo mejor que se le ocurría para hacer mas llevadero los días. Sonreír, quizás así también un ricachón se enamore de el y lo saque a el y a su hermano de aquel lugar. No pudo sino sentir una leve sensación de envidia hacia sus compañeras de trabajo, para ellas era más fácil. En cambio ellos la tenían mas difícil, no solo tenía que ser rico, sino algún pervertido que le gustasen los hombres.

¿Por qué el había nacido chico? ¿Por qué no podía tener la suerte de Elizabeth? Cada vez que Feliciano pasaba por el centro a comprar comida ( e intencionalmente visitar al panadero que era tan amable con el) la veía. A ella, a Eli, la que había sido su primera amiga cuando entro al burdel. La muchacha tan amable y cariñosa era tan distante a la señora enfundada en el corsé importado, que seguramente valdría más que veinte noches suyas.

La gente cambia cuando se vuelve rica. Ahora que la morocha se había casado con un importante aristócrata de descendencia europea se había convertido en todo una señora de respetar. La ropa fina y los buenos modales acompañaban su andar. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez esa chica cuyo cabello era prolijamente recogido por un carísimo peinetón alguna vez estuvo suelto y despeinado, moviéndose al compas de sus gemidos?

_-Feliciano, quieres apurarte maldita sea_- Lovino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_seguro quiere estar bien arreglado para ir a ver al panadero-_ dijo entre risas la mulata, muy divertida con la escena- _pero es raro que tu salgas Lovino ¿tu también estas viéndote con algún guapo del barrio ?¿o quizás le das alguna alegría extra al gallego que viene a cantar? -_comento un tanto burlona.

- _a ti nadie te pregunto nada, morena_-contestó furioso

-_eres un aguafiestas, no quieres contar nada como siempre_- la muchacha volteo hacia Feliciano- _si vas al centro ¿puedes comprarme un nuevo listón? Rojo por favor_-la muchacha busco en su vestido unas cuantas monedas y se las dio.

_-¿y porque no se la pides a Francis? ¿ no eras su favorita?¿o ya se olvido de ti?-_ dijo el ojiverde, mirándola desafiante. La mulata, sintiéndose un tanto insultada, volteo la vista y se retiro. La relación entre ellos nunca había sido la mejor. A Lovino le molestaba que la niña atrajera toda la atención y los mejores clientes y no tenia reparos en socavarle la autoestima. No tenia ninguna intención de ocultar su disgusto. No, el era así. Sincero y directo. A veces podía ser descarado y seductor, pero solo para conseguir lo que quería. A la única persona que se permito querer es a su hermano, pues la desgracia de las perdidas solo había conseguido unirlos mas.

Los hermanos caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza, donde tendría que aparecer Antonio. Las miradas extrañas y sospechosas no se habían echo esperar. La gente de clase los evitaba al pasar y algunas caras conocidas apuraban su andar. Era por estas cosas que Lovino odiaba a los malditos clientes. Muchos de los hombres que los miraban fugazmente y volteaban hacia otro lado, habían alguna vez pagado por él. Era como una marca invisible que llevaban. Nadie quería tomar en un trabajo digno a dos trabajadores de la noche. Era un ciclo muy difícil de romper, donde los prejuicios estaban a la orden del dia.

-cuando sea rico, estos infelices me respetaran- pensó para si Lovino. AL fin y al cabo eso era lo único que importaba. Lo único que quería, ser respetado, como Elizabeth .Ella le había abierto los ojos. Nadie nunca más se atrevió a cuestionar a la señora del aristócrata. Poder, dinero y respeto. El sistema era muy fácil y el ojiverde lo entendía.

El menor de los italianos de despidió de su hermano, feliz y sin conciencia de las miradas turbias. Lovino lo vio marchar mientras esperaba recostado sobre el naranjo de la plaza. ¿hacia cuanto que no salía? Mucho. No soportaba la hipocresía de la gente y las ganas de hacer los mandados para el y su compañeras tampoco era una idea que lo fascinaba. Su vida giraba alrededor de la gran casona que funcionaba como antro de placer y perdición.

A lo lejos, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acercaba el español. Llevaba bajo su brazo derecho un sobre de cuero vacuno. Ni bien vio a Lovino se sorprendió mucho. La ropa de varón le sentaba muy bien, aunque estuviera algunos arreglos. En cambio, la del español se veía mas presentable pero le apretaba un poco. No era del él, se la había prestado el polaco.

_-¿y eso?-_ el morocho señalo el sobre, con la punta de su cigarro.

-_ahh son billetes de lotería. Estoy haciendo algo de dinero extra.¿quieres comparme uno?_- Antonio saco un talón de números de su sobre.

_-¿Cuántos haz vendido?-_ pregunto interesado el morocho del extraño rulo.

_-todavía ninguno-_ sonrió apenado. Lovino se echo a reír a carcajadas, la ingenuidad y esperanza del español eran increíbles.

_-te ves lindo cuando ríes-_Ante el inesperado cumplido, el italiano se sonrojo. Su cuerpo había olvidado hace mucho lo que era la vergüenza, pero en ese instante, volvió a recordarlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, cual tomate en época de estación.

Lovino volteo la vista, queriendo disimular ,aunque con poco éxito, e invito al español a seguirlo. El muchacho condujo al hispano hasta un pasaje abandonado, entre unas calles que ya nadie circulaba y mucho menos sabían su nombre.

El lugar estaba algo sucio y las ramas de los arboles estaban ganando terreno al pasaje, tapándolo de la vista común. Antonio miraba el lugar como un niño embobado cuando Lovino lo obligo a forzar la vista en el y agarrarlo por la cintura. Sus manos se estrecharon al frente y comenzaron a moverse lentamente. El español trataba de marcar el ritmo lo mejor que podía.

-_No mires tus pies_- lo regaño Lovino- _la vista siempre debe estar en tu compañero de baile-_ siguió comentando.

Hicieron un giro, sin apartar la vista y el ojiverde se deslizo por la pierna del español, mientras este lo empujaba hacia abajo.

-_muy bien, bastardo_-lo miro desafiante-_pero cambia esa cara de bobalicón, debes mirarme como si quisieras poseerme-_volvió a regañarlo

Antonio no quería que el muchacho se burlara acosta suya. Lo tomo de la cadera y de una mano con firmeza y lo levanto, atrayéndolo hacia el. Había un pequeño espacio entre sus caras. Lovino sonrió, apartándose de un giro y Antonio lo rodeo entre sus brazos, por la espalda.

-_Así se baila, bastardo_- sonrió viendo al morocho tomar la iniciativa y marcándole el paso, atrayéndolo y liberándolo, acercándolo y alejándolo, en ese lugar secreto y sin publico, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse al compas de la música que solo se oía en sus pensamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

No te diré que te quiero 

Seis meses después, el pasaje donde se juntaban a bailar por las tardes permanecía sucio y maltrecho, producto del abandono. Sin embargo, el polvo del asfalto se levantaba al compas de sus movimientos. Antonio miraba pícaramente a Lovino dibujar con sus pasos un ocho por delante suyo, mientras acompañaba su andar cruzando su pierna izquierda con la del ojiverde. Luego lo atraía hacia el, ferozmente, trabando su pierna derecha, por detrás y por delante del italiano.

_-¿Te gusta como bailo, Lovi?-_ El ojiverde sonrió, y le devolvió la mirada apasionada, pasando su pie entre las piernas del español, que lo invito a flexionar su rodilla hacia abajo, pudiendo apreciar con detalle los muslos del morocho.

_-No te agrandes, bastardo, es que tuviste un buen instructor_- Antonio quedo estático, mientras hacia girar a Lovino a su alrededor, malabareando con sus manos su cintura.

-_el mejor de todos-_ contesto el hispano, agarrando al italiano de la cadera mientras levantaba una de sus piernas, haciéndolo estirarse hacia atrás, equilibrado entre sus brazos. Finalmente lo bajo, sonriéndole como si no hubiese mañana. La alegría del español estaba afectando al italiano, que sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa se posaba en su rostro cada vez mas seguido.

El tiempo se fue volando. Habían pasado seis meses desde que el aspirante a músico y el chico del burdel comenzaron a bailar tango. Seis meses enteros desde que el español apretaba su cuerpo contra el del menor, en una danza tan sensual como sofocante. El ojiverde no solo le despertaba la pasión necesaria para bailar, sino que le dio la inspiración suficiente para componer; Antonio ya había compuesto doce tangos, todos dedicados a la misma hermosa persona.

-_ya tengo que irme, bastardo_ -dijo el menor, despidiéndose. Antonio intento plantarle un beso en la mejilla pero Lovino se escabullo de sus brazos, un tanto avergonzado. Pasó entre las copas caídas de los arboles y las raíces que cubrían el pasaje, saliendo al exterior. Esa había sido su nueva rutina estos últimos meses. Dormir hasta el mediodía, bailar con Antonio en ese espacio privado y secreto que la naturaleza le había ganado al barrio, pasar a buscar a su hermano que hacia los mandados y finalmente trabajar en la vulgaridad de la noche.

Ya ni se fijaba en las miradas furtivas de la gente y hasta había dejado de sermonear a su hermano con el asunto de cazar un ricachón. Su vida seguía esclava a la nocturnidad, pero la compañía de Antonio era muy bienvenida para su persona, tan cerrada y desconfiada. Le seducía la idea de alguien más que Feliciano lo quisiera, aunque el sentimiento de abandono nunca lo dejaba.

Jamás iba a admitirle ese sentimiento al español, pues la sensación de sentirse vulnerable y lastimado lo aterraba. No quería volver a confiar en otra persona que no sea su hermano. Lovino sabia que Feliciano era trasparente como el agua, su pequeño hermano no tenia ni pizca de maldad. Pero la demás personas no…Esta dura lección la había aprendido de la mano de su abuelo, que incapaz de cuidar de sus propios nietos , los había enviado engañados hacia el nuevo continente.

"_Suban al barco y espérenme . Prometo que estaré con ustedes enseguida_ "-fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a su abuelo. Nunca se olvidaría de ese momento. Feliciano y él todavía eran inocentes niños. Esperaron a su abuelo, su única familia, sentados sobre las valijas que llevaban, hasta que la sirena sonó y el barco emprendió rumbo. El viejo nunca apareció y ellos quedaron abrazados, llorando sin consuelo, rumbo hacia un país que ni siquiera sabían pronunciar.

Durante el viaje conocieron a una muchacha siciliana, Fiorella, que les enseño algo de español y los divertía con historias, alejando la tristeza de a momentos. La mujer, sonriente y totalmente despreocupada de la situación les recordaba a su difunta hermana. Se habían encariñado con la muchacha de tal manera que Lovino se animaba a insultar a todo pulmón a los hombres que querían estar con ella.

Al llegar al puerto de Buenos Aires fueron registrados con el apellido de la muchacha, para evitar ser separados y enviados a orfanatos, que estaban tan desbordados como los improvisados conventillos.

El trío vivió en el hotel de inmigrantes hasta que expiro la fecha de su estadía. No había muchas esperanzas, aunque unidos, sus oportunidades eran nulas. Feliciano tenia 12 años y Lovino 13 y ninguno de ellos hablaba español fluido. Fiorella , aunque muy hermosa carecía de cualquier habilidad u oficio. Parecían destinados a morir de hambre en la calle hasta que ese francés se percato de la belleza de la joven y de los pequeños del conventillo.

Su destino no podía ser más oscuro, pero la compañía de la siciliana les producía cierta tranquilidad. La muchacha de ojos castaños les había prometido que permanecerían juntos, como una familia, pues ella también carecía de una.

Pero como toda promesa que escuchaba Lovino, tampoco se cumplió. Al cumplirse un año, ella escapo con un cliente hacia un paradero desconocido. Los hermanos volvían a estar solos y esta vez para siempre.

La vida le había enseñado a no confiar en promesas y por mas amable y cariñoso que fuera Antonio con el, no podía darse el lujo de ser lastimado nuevamente. Su conciencia le recordaba que algún día sus vidas podían tomar caminos separados y volvería a estar solo con su hermano. Aunque en este momento, solo quería seguir bailando con el español, como todas las tardes, olvidando al menos por un rato, su punto de vista oscuro y retorcido sobre la conducta humana.

El día llego a su fin y junto con Feliciano volvían a prepararse para la noche que se avecinaba. Lo que nunca se espero Lovino ese día era que su boleto para salir de allí, estaba a punto de cruzar por la puerta de entrada.


	6. Chapter 6

Camino a la buena vida

Esa noche parecía como cualquier otra de sus vidas, indistinguible de los mismos clientes infieles a sus esposas o algún idiota ocasional que incursionaba en el sexo de manera clandestina. Si, todo parecía igual a la noche anterior. Antonio en el escenario, con cada vez más publico y el holandés, con la misma cara de perro de siempre, sirviendo los tragos como si de un castigo se tratase. También estaban sus compañeras, pero Lovino no les prestaba demasiada atención, es más, con la única que tenia contacto era con la mulata, pero solo para discutir y competir.

Los únicos que irradiaban un suspiro de alegría, tan necesario en aquel lugar, eran Emma, la hermana del holandés y Feliciano. A la rubia no la culparía por sonreír, en verdad le agradaba y era muy cariñosa. Lovino pensó seriamente que en otras circunstancias de la vida, si no fuera un trabajador nocturno, seguramente la invitaría a una cita.

Si, todo parecía otra noche derrochada de su juventud, hasta que entro por la puerta un hombre rubio de aproximadamente unos treinta años, muy bien vestido. Llevaba un carísimo ambo con una abultada corbata, cuyos pliegues cubrían la totalidad de su cuello. Además llevaba consigo un bastón, meramente decorativo, donde relucía una joya roja que cubría el cabezal del mismo. No hacia falta que sacara su reloj de oro del bolsillo, se veía a cuadras que el hombre era asquerosamente rico.

Francis fue a recibirlo, plantando un beso en cada mejilla. El hombre, que al parecer el gesto le disgustaba en demasía, se limpio la cara con el pañuelo de seda que guardaba en su traje. La "madamme" invito a su conocido a su despacho. Mientras tanto, todas las chicas cotilleaban sobre el nuevo sujeto que acababan de ver y de la inmensa fortuna que posiblemente tendría.

No era la primera vez que un ricachón entraba por las puertas del burdel. Por más modales y buena educación que tuviesen, siempre sucumbían a los bajos instintos de una mujer sin tapujos a una virginal y educada joven de alta sociedad. A veces simplemente venían como hobbie o juego "de guapos" y nunca mas aparecían; Otras tantas se enamoraban ( o encaprichaban) de alguna joven y se las llevaban consigo, como le paso a Elizabeth. La expectativa era muy alta y Lovino no perdía la ambición de salir de ese lugar. Se prometió hacer lo que sea necesario para demostrar que él era mejor partido que cualquier mujerzuela.

Dos horas más tarde, Francis salió de su despacho y mando a llamar, para sorpresa de todos, a Lovino, Feliciano y Morena. ¿Para qué llamaba a los tres?¿Los probaría a los tres juntos? ¿Elegiría a uno? Por la mente del ojiverde pasaron mil pensamientos. ¿Elegiría a Morena? Lo mas probable, ya que la mulata era muy hermosa ¿Elegiría a Feliciano? Podría ser, su hermano era mas joven, casi un niño a los ojos ajenos, y no tenia tan acentuado los rasgos varoniles. ¿Lo elegiría a el? Una posibilidad un poco más remota pues el italiano no era de buen carácter y no se veía tan inocente como su consanguíneo.

Los tres se acomodaron la ropa y se peinaron lo mejor que pudieron. Querían estar lo más presentables posible. Morena se encinto el pelo con su nueva coleta roja, Feliciano saco a relucir la sonrisa mas esplendorosa y Lovino posó en su cara la mirada mas seductora que pudo. Francis los presento y el trió quedó parado en frente del ingles, cual mercadería exhibida en estantería.

-_Mis gatitos, el señor necesita sirvientes mientras este haciendo negocios en Buenos Aires-_ dijo el francés-_Esta en la búsqueda de alguien que lo asita y en lo preferible que maneje el italiano además del español por supuesto_-finalizo. Los tres se emocionaron, no solo era la puerta abierta a salir del burdel, sino que era lo posibilidad inmediata de conseguir un trabajo digno.

_-I want these two cute girls_-dijo el ingles señalando a Morena y Feliciano. Lovino se sintió invadido por una gran depresión. En el fondo lo sabia. ¿Por qué elegirlo a él si tenían como mejor opción a la niña joven y hermosa y a su hermano ,que era un derroche de carisma?

Morena y Feliciano estaban estáticos, no se lo podían creer. Hubo unos segundos de silencio cortante, que dejaron mas espacio para que la mente del ojiverde siguiera hundiéndole la autoestima. Para el italiano, la mulata siempre fue una arpía, así que odiarla por su suerte era lo más adecuado. En cambio con su hermano no sabía bien que sentir. Su mente lo balanceaba entre la total envidia y la felicidad de pensar que su pequeño hermano tendría una vida mejor.

-_No me iré sin mi fratello_-dijo Feliciano, cortando el silencio. Lovino solo lo miró estático. No podía creer que era tan idiota de sacrificar la oportunidad de tener una mejor condición solo para no dejarlo solo. Pero, muy secretamente, agradeció ese gesto que le recordaba que él era la única persona que nunca lo abandonaba.

El ingles lo miró, pero sin entender una palabra de lo que dijo. Francis le comunico que en realidad Feliciano era hombre, aunque su aspecto aniñado aun no lo demostraba, y que tendría que llevarse a los dos hermanos, pues eran inseparables.

El ingles miro de reojo a la muchacha, que le generaba cierta atracción. Definitivamente se la llevaría como mucama o dama de compañía. En cuanto a los hermanos, necesitaba con urgencia alguien que sepa italiano, pues tenía negocios importantes con un tal Luciano, que contantemente se veían truncados por la diferencia de idiomas. Al final se decidió por llevar a los dos hermanos y se lo comunico a Francis.

El trió solo sonreía, de pura alegría y fueron de a saltos a sus habitaciones a empacar lo poco que tenían. Lovino busco debajo de su cama las dos maletas que tenían, esas mismas que pertenecían a su abuelo. Nunca pensó que las volvería a necesitar y se contentó a si mismo de no haberlas vendido.

Lovino y Morena salieron casi corriendo de aquel lugar, mientras que Feliciano se tomo la molestia de saludar a cada una de sus compañeras, incluso al cara de pocos amigos del holandés. Le dedico una sonrisa al español, que seguía tangueando en el escenario y mirando por ultima vez el lugar, se unió a la dupla que lo esperaba en el exterior.

**Aclaraciones****: Voy a usar muchos personajes de Hetalia, incluso los 2p! y los fem!. Así que Fiorella vendría a ser Alice Vargas (la verdad no me gusta el nombre Alice y me tome la molestia de cambiarlo) y Morena es Seychelles (como no tiene nombre humano le puse uno)**

**Contestación a los review****:**

_**Miyako Hyuuga1912 :**_**espero con ansias otro de tus comentarios y si te deje pensando en el tema entonces parece que esta bien escrita la historia y eso me pone muy feliz.**

**Amygumms :me alegra que te guste mi historia y tranqui no te pongas mal por Lovi que ya va a tener tiempos mejores!Saludos!**


End file.
